Simple Song
by CelestiasFaithful
Summary: Lena is grief-stricken, and now the thing she had been dreading the most is here. The family's private mourning time together and the reading of his Will. When he offers a challenge from beyond the grave that no one can afford to pass up, memories of everyone's lives unfold, and Lena sees how everyone is tied to Ravenwood. Inspired by the music video/song "Simple Song" by The Shins
1. Chapter 1

**I had a stroke of genius and wrote this. I'd be thrilled if you would review! Simple Song is copyright The Shins.**

* * *

**"**_Well, this is just a simple song,_  
_To say what you done._  
_I told you 'bout all those fears,_  
_And away they did run.__**"**_

**-**The Shins, "Simple Song"

* * *

**Chapter One- The Gathering**

Lena sat in front of a mirror, her cold eyes looking at her outfit. She had changed from a black dress into a women's suit-like outfit. It had a black suit jacket, a black pencil skirt, black flats, and a black shirt underneath. The shirt underneath the jacket was his. She had forced herself into his room to get something from it. Something to symbolize him in her darkest hour.  
She felt like she didn't deserve to wear the dress should not be allowed to have such luxury. She should end it all right now. Her suffering would cease, and she would see him. She would apologize over and over. She had killed him. If it wasn't for her, there wouldn't even have been the event he died at. She was to blame. She was a murderer. No one else in her family seemed to blame her, and all said it was an accident, it was not her fault, and there was nothing no one could do to save him...but she thought otherwise.  
She never got enough strength to end it. She thought she deserved to suffer. She deserved to sacrifice her pain and grief for him, as if it was a peace offering. A peace offering she was unsure he would even accept.  
She didn't know what he thought of her. Was he there right now, in spirit? Patting her back sympathetically and murmuring words of comfort she couldn't hear? Or was he looking down at her bitterly, shaking his head in disappointment?  
She walked down the stairs, the last few relatives entering the house as she did so, using them to shield her tardiness and say she was late because of greeting them. She actually didn't know these relatives. A man and a woman, both tall and slender. The man wore a dark grey suit with a black dress shirt underneath, his black Incubus eyes and storm cloud grey hair matching it perfectly. He had a striking resemblance to Macon, but his nose was more pointed, his face as a sort of heart shape, and in fact- almsot every physical feature about him was pointy and sharp, metaphorically speaking.  
His female partner -Lena presumed it was his wife- had the same gray hair as her husband, but with a silver shine of expensive hair products. She wore a black dress under a black fur coat that had black feathers places on it in an elegant design, which also had a emerald green shimmer when the light him them just right. She had big circular sunglasses, and a feather headpiece that matched her dress. The young girl guessed she was a Succubus.  
Lena walked behind them into a room. Ridley was dressed in a revealing black lace dress with her usual black heels, the pink stripe in her hair washed out for the occasion. Her golden eyes looked at Lena, a somber look of her face. All the other relatives were dressed in black. Some wore black leather, black lace, black feathers, black fur, black silk, and anything else fathomable that a person could wear the gave them a gothic/steampunk look.  
Around them was a sleek, black casket. The body of her dead uncle inside it. Everyone knew it was just a cast used to make it seem that his body was there, for he was a pile of Incubus ashes underneath it. He looked like he was asleep- a form no one in the room had probably ever seen, since he didn't need Incubus with the grey hair and the feather-dress wife walked towards an old TV set that had a large carved wooden border, and pressed a button. He slunk back to his spot next to his wife, wrapping his arms around her as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

The TV lit up automatically, her uncle's face becoming visible. He was younger, his hair more black than grey, and he looked like a mix of Gary Oldman and Robert Downey Jr., which made Lena wonder why he never had a wife, for being so handsome.  
"Welcome back home, everyone." said her uncle "As you know, I am now _dead_." Lena saw the woman in the fur coat let out a short sob. Lena still wondered who she was in the back of her head.  
"And this video will serve as my last will and testament. To the _countless_ relatives who are possibly in attendance- I could not decide which of you to give the house to, as each of you have -literally and metaphorically- _grew up_ here, with _me_." Some people slightly nodded.

"So I didn't choose _any of you_."  
Everyone in the room gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, did everyone in this fandom die or something? Because it seems every other story in this place not written by me has come to a screeching halt... Eh, screw it. I might jump onto the hiatus bandwagon and go write bandfics on my Coldplay tumblr. (Which is highly successful, for your information.)**

**DID YOU KNOW?: There's a place in Georgia called Macon. The band who wrote the song I'm listening to right now is playing there. ("The Boston Marathon" by Heyrocco, in case you were wondering.)**

* * *

_"__I told you 'bout all those fears,_  
_And away they did run._  
_You sure must be strong,_  
_And you feel like an ocean being warmed by the sun._"  
**-**The Shins, "Simple Song"

* * *

**Chapter Two- The Challenge**

"because as you know- each of you_ hates my guts_." Lena saw everyone stiffen up. Was this funeral all a plot in their minds? Was it all a farce to get their share of his money and possessions, and sell them? Auction them off as if they no longer had any sentimental value? All these questions popped into Lena's mind as the few original spawned new ones, her mind buzzing with thoughts of lies and betrayal. That lady and her husband were particularly shady...were they even family? Were they funeral crashers, pretending to be part of a family lost within the family tree, here to say their final goodbyes the a man they claimed to know? Lena dwelt on the thoughts until something caught her eye.

The screen flashed to what appeared to be normal home videos. They made the family seem like a normal Mortal family, without a care in the world. The text at the bottom of the screen read "**My Brother**" as a clip of a teenage boy doing arm exercises while suspended in midair by a crystal chandelier. The boy lost his grip, plummeting to the ground, landing on another boy about the same age. The young Hunting Ravenwood howled with laughter.  
Next was video of a younger Ridley using her powers to throw a vase across that room. "I _hate_ you!" was all she said as the text read "**My Niece**"  
Another was Larkin getting hit by a large wooden chair. Straight in the face, too. He let out a slur of cuss words as he fell out of view of the camera, the caption now "**My Nephew**".

Various relatives Lena had met through reunions and vacations appeared on the screen, either pissed of at Macon, or they were doing something that ended up hurting or pissing Macon off. Lena noticed that she was not among them. Her heart fluttered as the idea of this subtle act if forgiveness from beyond the grave set her heart sank as she realized Macon looked too young in the video to be around when she was born. She frowned, staring at the screen flicked back to Macon, who looked a little more careless, as if he had lost the last ounce of care he had for his family.

"_Instead_, I have hidden the Deed somewhere in the house, and the first of you to find it gets _everything_." The old lady in the feather dress crossed her arms challengingly, and whispered something to her husband. He whispered something encouragingly back to her, and patted her delicate hand with his. A few people began to slowly rise from their chairs. Ridley got up from her position leaning against the wall, and into a stance with her legs apart like a sports player, pulling up her sunglasses over her golden eyes and smiling evilly

.  
"Get ready. Get set- _GO_!"

Lena watched as the old woman looked at Lena, adjusted her glasses so her eyes were visible, and sent a challenging black-eyed Succubus glare her way, and traveled along with her husband.  
The other Incubi and Succubi traveled to various other parts of the house, as the Casters ran out.  
Lena waited after everyone went out, and stared at the apparition of her uncle's corpse. Had he planned back when he made that will to die like this- under these circumstances? She ignored the thought, and took a few steps forward.

"Let the games begin." She said to herself, sprinting out of the room.


End file.
